1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moxibusting implement and more particularly, to a moxibusting implement with sustained moxacautery without environmental pollution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 4, the traditional moxibusting implement is manufactured by adhering an exfoliation paper (110) with a receiving hole (111) to a lower paper board (120) with a receiving hole (121). A filter paper (130) is then adhered to the lower paper board and an upper paper board (140) with a receiving hole (141) is adhered onto the filter paper in that order. Then a silver paper (150) with a receiving hole (151) is adhered to the upside of the upper paper board (140) and then a moxa (160) to the upside of the silver paper (150) in a regular sequence. The silver paper is adhered to the upside of the upper paper board in order to prevent the upper paper board (140) from igniting after a moxa (160) is completely burned. However, this implement has many problems in that the silver paper (150) is expensive and is neither burned up nor decays after use, which leads to environmental pollution. Also, since the moxibusting implement adheres the filter paper (130) between the upper paper board (140) and the lower paper board (120) by applying adhesives to both paper boards, the filter paper (130) can not perform its function practically due to the receiving holes of the filter paper being clogged by the adhesive. Especially, every receiving hole (151) (141) (121) formed in the silver paper (150) and the upper and lower paper boards (140), (120) is locked and incapable of performing an air circulation function because the lower paper board (120) is closely attached to the skin when the moxa (160) is oxidated. Moxacautery is performed not by the heated air and warmth flowing downwardly through the receiving holes (151) (141) (121), but by heating the environs of the affected part of a human body according to oxidating the moxa (160). The receiving holes (151) (141) (121) are locked as described above and moxa (160) makes much smoke according to a forced combustion. Therefore, it is difficult to take a breath in a closed space and a window should be open. When the moxa (160) is ignited, heat occurs from a point two-thirds of the way from the top. There are a lot of noneconomic problems, for instance, loss of heat, waste of moxa, dissatisfied moxacautery and so on.